


14 Februari

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Inarizaki, Light-Hearted, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Random & Short, Timeline What Timeline, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Empat belas Februari. Hari Valentine.Osamu berbagi cokelat? Sunaakhirnyamendapat cokelat? Ada yang meninggalkan cokelat di loker sepatu Kita, setelah dua tahun lamanya? Dan--eh, kenapa mata Atsumu bengkak begitu?





	14 Februari

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- diniatkan humor dan fluff, entah sukses atau enggak  
> \- _minor foul language_  
>  \- timeline acak  
> \- hasil ngebut habis rampung nugas  
> \- untuk suatu alasan, saya hobi bikin Atsumu patah hati... /digamparTsumu
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho

**(0)**

Empat belas Februari. Hari Valentine. Hari dimana loker sepatu si Kembar Miya dipenuhi cokelat aneka bentuk dan warna, surat cinta, dan hadiah-hadiah khas Valentine lainnya. Tidak ada yang khawatir apakah cokelat itu ditolak, dibuang begitu saja ke tong sampah (karena sifat Atsumu yang, yah, begitulah…), atau menganggur berhari-hari di kulkas.

 

Eh? Apa katamu? Si Kembar berbagi makanan yang didapat? Si Kembar berbagi cokelat yang didapat denga anggota tim lain?

 

Suna terkekeh sarkastik.

 

_Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil adanya_.

 

Semua anggota klub voli putra tahu seperti apa perut si Kembar: lubang hitam tanpa dasar.

 

Ginjima, yang pernah menyaksikan bagaimana keduanya melahap tiga piring kari setelah memakan lebih dari setengah daging _yakiniku_ traktiran Pelatih, bahkan berpikiran kalau sebenarnya rekan-rekannya itu alien kelaparan yang sedang menyamar.

 

Lihat saja sekarang.

 

Lihat betapa lebarnya senyum kedua makhluk berwajah sama itu saat menerima cokelat dari siswi-siswi Inarizaki, entah anak kelas satu, dua, atau tiga. Lihat betapa manisnya topeng yang Atsumu kenakan saat mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka semua; lihat betapa penuhnya tas dan loker sepatu mereka hari ini.

 

Suna berani bertaruh semua cokelat itu tak akan melihat mentari esok hari.

 

Ojiro malah pasang taruhan cokelat-cokelat itu sudah habis termakan setelah jam makan malam nanti.

 

Melihat para pemain inti pasang taruhan di pojok ruang ganti, Kita sang Kapten hanya mendengus pelan dan lanjut mengikat tali sepatu. Tak lupa, ia mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada si Kembar agar tak lupa menggosok gigi setelah menghabiskan segunung tumpukan cokelat itu kemudian. 

* * *

**(1)**

Osamu menatap tumpukan cokelat di mejanya diam. Kaki diketukkan dalam irama pelan ke lantai, jeda waktu antar ketukan lumayan panjang.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk.

 

Secepat kilat, disambarnya ponsel pintar yang tergeletak di samping tumpukan cokelat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari cokelat-cokelat di hadapannya.

 

Atsumu yang sedang berbaring di kasur bawah berkedip sekali. Namun toh, akhirnya ia tak ambil peduli. Fokusnya kembali pada DS di tangan kanan, serta cokelat yang sudah setengah dimakan di tangan kiri. Urusan Osamu tidak semuanya harus ia urusi juga, ‘kan…

 

Perhatian Atsumu kembali teralih saat Osamu tiba-tiba berdiri, pergi keluar, lalu kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang di tangan.

 

Dahi Atsumu seketika berkerut dalam.

 

Belum sempat ia bertanya, Osamu sudah mulai menata cokelat-cokelat itu ke dalam kardus. _Semua_ , saudara-saudara sekalian. _Semua_ cokelat yang ada di meja belajarnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga muat di kardus. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah meja belajar Osamu bersih dari cokelat, Osamu menutup kardus itu dan menempelkan lakban hingga tertutup sempurna. Entah kapan Osamu membeli kertas kado, Atsumu tidak tahu—tetapi saat itu, Osamu mengeluarkan gulungan kertas kado dari dalam lemarinya. Digunakan untuk membungkus si kardus berisi cokelat, sedemikian rapi hingga Atsumu terpaksa mem-pause game-nya dan mengucek mata, memastikan yang ada di kamar selain dirinya benar-benar sang Adik kembar.

 

Osamu? Miya Osamu? Adiknya yang sama rakus seperti dirinya, berbagi cokelat dengan entah siapa?

 

Atsumu mencubit pipinya.

 

_Sakit._

 

“Um, yo. Kau benar-benar Samu, ‘kan? Bukan orang lain, siluman, atau makhluk apapun yang nyamar jadi dia, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu menatapnya datar.

 

Tatapan yang sangat Osamu, tetapi belum berhasil meyakinkan Atsumu.

 

Karena, yah, karena—Osamu berbagi makanan dengan orang lain? Osamu yang _itu_? Berbagi makanan dengan Atsumu saja harus diminta pihak berwenang dulu, itu pun dengan setengah hati!

 

Siapakah kiranya makhluk beruntung yang mendapat cokelat sekardus dari Osamu ini…

 

**.**

 

(beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu tempat di Miyagi, seekor—seorang?—gagak kecil berambut oranye jejingkrakan begitu Pak Pos mengantarkan sekardus penuh cokelat untuknya)

* * *

**(2)**

Tahun lalu, Suna sama sekali tidak mendapatkan cokelat saat hari Valentine. Tidak dari gadis di sekolah, tidak dari Ibunya sendiri di rumah, tidak dari adiknya yang malah memberikan cokelat pada _Osamu,_ astaganaga…

 

Singkatnya, ketika hari Valentine tahun lalu, Suna merasa _ngenes_ kelewatan.

 

Namun tahun ini, saat membuka loker sepatunya seusai latihan sore klub voli, jantung Suna nyaris melompat keluar.

 

Seseorang menaruh cokelat di sana.

 

Seseorang menaruh cokelat di loker sepatunya, dan _memang_ ditujukan pada Suna seorang.

 

Cokelat itu bentuknya sederhana; kotak, dibungkus kertas kado merah dan berpita perak, dan di atasnya ada tempelan memo bertuliskan _Untuk Suna, selamat hari Valentine. Jangan lupa gosok gigi habis makan cokelat_ tanpa ada nama pengirimnya.

 

Suna serasa ingin menangis bahagia di tempat saat itu juga.

 

Atsumu yang kebetulan lewat mengintip dari belakang. Suna menyangka si pirang akan menggodanya, bersiul-siul atau apa. Namun yang ada malah Atsumu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat heran, lalu pasang posisi berpikir ala Meitantei Conan. Osamu lewat begitu saja, tampak tak peduli dengan mereka berdua. Ia malah sibuk dengan ponsel, mengirimkan _e-mail_ entah pada siapa.

 

Ha? Pacarnya?

 

Osamu punya pacar?

 

Memang sih, dia punya banyak penggemar—tetapi _pacar_?

 

Suna menendang jauh-jauh asumsi itu dari pikirannya. Membayangkan Osamu punya pacar, lalu ketahuan para penggemarnya…

 

…Suna tidak tega membayangkan seperti apa nasib makhluk malang itu nanti.

 

“Kok kayaknya pernah lihat tulisan ini, ya…”

 

Gumaman Atsumu mengembalikan Suna ke dunia nyata. Si pemuda berambut hitam menjauhkan cokelat itu dari Atsumu yang penasaran, berkata, “Udahan, pulang sana. Habisin tuh cokelatnya, kalau bisa jadiin snack habis makan malam.” ‘ _Biar Ojiro-san sama anak kelas tiga lainnya kalah taruhan_ ’ tak terucap, dibiarkan tersembunyi agar si Kembar tidak mengetahui jumlah uang yang akan Suna dan Ginjima menangkan jika ketiga kakak kelas mereka kalah taruhan.

 

Atsumu berdecak kesal. Ia pun menyusul Osamu, tas berisi cokelat dijinjing kedua tangan, sambil berteriak, “Dibantuin nyari pengirimnya enggak mau! Sampai ketemu besok, Suna nyebelin!”

 

Suna melambaikan tangan singkat, masih mengira-ngira siapa pengirim cokelat berharga ini dalam hati.

* * *

**(3)**

Ojiro—dan beberapa pemain kelas tiga lain, yang tinggal belakangan untuk membantu sang Kapten merapikan peralatan klub—berseru heboh.

 

Penyebabnya?

 

“Ada yang naruh cokelat di lokernya Shinsuke!”

 

Itu Akagi yang berseru, ngomong-omong. Dan ya—di loker sepatu sang Kapten, ada sebuah cokelat berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna tak lazim untuk hari Valentine. Disebut tak lazim, karena kombinasi yang digunakan bukan merah muda atau merah khas Valentine, tetapi malah hitam-putih. Kesannya elegan, sekaligus mengingatkan mereka akan jersey klub voli tercinta.

 

Namun bukan penampilan cokelat itu yang membuat mereka heboh.

 

Kehadiran cokelat itu di loker Kita, bersama kertas memo putih yang ditempel di bagian belakangnya (‘ _Buat Kita-san_ ’—itu saja yang tertulis di sana), adalah alasan mengapa mereka tampak takjub. Pasalnya, tidak ada lagi yang berani memberi sang Kapten cokelat setelah ia menolak pemberian seseorang saat mereka masih kelas satu dulu. Insidennya masih selalu terdengar tiap Valentine tiba, karena penolakan Kita disertai dengan logikanya yang berhasil membuat trio kelas dua (baca: si Kembar dan Ginjima) bungkam seribu bahasa.

 

“Terima kasih cokelatnya, tetapi tolong kali ini saja menghabiskan banyak uang untuk memberiku cokelat sebegini banyaknya. Aku tidak begitu suka cokelat, jadi tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Karena itu, setelah ini _semuanya_ akan kuberikan pada yang lain.”

 

Kurang lebih, begitulah yang bisa mereka ingat dari insiden dua tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, tidak pernah lagi terlihat kemunculan cokelat di sekitar Kita tiap Valentine tiba.

 

Setidaknya, sampai hari bersejarah ini.

 

Selama beberapa menit lamanya, Kita memandangi kertas memo di bagian belakang cokelat Valentine itu. Matanya tidak berkedip sekalipun, sedikit membuat Ojiro merasa ngeri. Mereka sudah bersiap menerima cokelat itu kalau-kalau Kita tidak mau menerimanya. Namun sepertinya, harapan mereka tidak akan terwujud…

 

…karena Kita malah menyimpan cokelat itu di dalam tasnya, lalu pamit pulang pada mereka semua.

 

Sambil tersenyum senang.

 

Ketiganya membeku di tempat.

* * *

**(4)**

Atsumu terbangun tengah malam, seketika mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat tulisan tangan di memo cokelat yang diterima Suna.

 

_Umeboshi_. Jajanan ringan dari konbini dekat sekolah. Sebotol sport drink, pelengkap umeboshi dan jajanan ringan yang disebutkan barusan. Memo bertuliskan _Dear Atsumu, sampai rumah makan & istirahat yang cukup_. Kejadian saat ia terserang flu, disemangati Gin saat ngotot ikut latihan, tetapi berujung diceramahi Kita-san dan—

 

Atsumu langsung menyambar ponsel yang sedang di-charge, mengirim _e-mail_ pada Suna tentang identitas pengirim cokelat misterius tadi sore.

 

Di kasur atas, Osamu mendengkur dengan nyamannya, seolah tak peduli pada Atsumu yang terisak karena patah hati.

 

_Suna dapat cokelat dari Kita-san tapi aku enggak—kenapa dunia begini kejam, sialan!_

**.**

 

(Keesokan harinya, Atsumu berangkat sekolah dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah—bukan karena flu)

* * *

**(5)**

Suna melenguh saat mendengar ponselnya berdering, tanda ada _e-mail_ masuk. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia meraba-raba sekitar kasurnya, mencari-cari sumber getaran yang mengganggu tidur lelapnya malam ini. Begitu berhasil, ia memaksakan diri membuka mata.

 

_E-mail_ itu dikirim dari ponsel Atsumu (‘ _Si kampret itu, ngirim e-mail tengah malam begini…_ ’), isinya kurang lebih memberitahu Suna tentang siapa pengirim cokelat Valentine-nya tahun ini. Emoji hati yang patah dan tangisan bak air terjun Niagara disertakan di akhir _e-mail_ ; sesuatu yang membuat Suna menyeringai penuh kemenangan, menertawakan si pengirim yang mendapat karma karena mengganggu tidur orang lain begini.

 

Tak berniat membalas _e-mail_ penuh sumpah serapah dari Atsumu, Suna mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya lagi di meja belajar samping kasur. Ia baru akan kembali terlelap ketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul begitu saja:

 

_Kalau gini ceritanya, bulan depan masih harus ngasih kado White Day ke Kita-san enggak ya? Kan tadi udah ngasih cokelat juga ke dia…_

 

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya terjaga lima menit, sebelum akhirnya Suna menyerah dan memilih tidur lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> /pukpukTsumu
> 
> Sabar, Mas. Itu di Karasuno ada yang senggang, tapi siap-siap dihadang dua emak + satu tante yang bersangkutan yak /HOI
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih udah mampir baca fic ini! Jejak yang ditinggalkan akan dianggap pengganti cokelat Valentine sama arwah gentayangan satu ini~ /eh


End file.
